


more precious than can be put to words

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Mpreg, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo have made something more precious than anything together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> This is for katajainen, who complained about finding good bagginshield-mpreg. Have some fluff, dear.

‘Not doing that again anytime soon,’ Thoring comments, a little exhausted but happy for the outcome of his endeavours.

 

Bilbo absolutely beams at him, where he’s sitting snug against Thorin’s side, a little bundle in his arms. ‘I think that we’ll be set with this one for a while yet.’

 

Thorin has always found calm in the sight of seeing someone holding a pebble, of knowing that their people will live on and new life can come and fill the emptiness left behind by the slaughter at Erebor. 

 

That it’s  _ theirs _ is more precious than he can put to words.

 


End file.
